A Mother
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A brief oneshot based on the mother son relationship between Riza and Edward.


-1**Hi people!**

**Ok another FMA oneshot. **

**This is the mother/son relationship from Edward and Riza Hawkeye. I see it and I don't know if you do.**

**There are no spoilers as far as I know.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Riza Hawkeye's point of view**

Edward Elrics coming backs to Central to deliver the reports to the Colonel was almost never peaceful. The subordinates of Roy Mustang loved to tease him into one of his famous rants referring towards his height or age.

Riza Hawkeye was one of the few exceptions to never baiting him but rather the one to stop the others with just a stare or a twitch of her hand towards her gun got them all to shut their mouths and return to their work.

At work she rarely allowed herself to show that many emotions at work, just frustration at her Colonels laziness. And of course when she had adopted Black Hayate she allowed a smile on her face.

However whenever the Elric brothers came over she showed _some_ emotion. Inward of course since she had a reputation to keep up at work as someone who wouldn't let anything get by her watchful eyes.

While the Colonel had all of her heart the Elrics, especially Edward, had a special place as well.

While she did have a tough exterior and an impassive face she was still a woman and she had a maternity instinct, even if she didn't have any children biologically.

Even though Edward was in the military and acted as a grown up he was still a child inside.

He held a perfect mask over his face and emotions, all most as good as the Colonel.

She would always remember the one time she had she had caught him with his mask off and giving into his inward emotions.

It was one day when there was a huge thunderstorm when he had come to deliver his report to the Colonel who had that day taken the day off for who knows what reason.

She herself was not in the office at the time however all of the building seemed to shake at the thunder and the power all of a sudden went out.

She was on her way back to the office to finish her remaining work and just get back home. She walked the rest of the way from memory, recalling all the twists and turns.

When she walked in she saw the silhouette of someone in the fetal position on the couch and heard someone crying quietly.

When the lightning flashed outside and lighted up the office she saw the telltale sign of the gold hair and red coat.

His face was pressed into his knees with his arms around them and his form was shaking slightly from the sobs that was emitting from him almost soundlessly.

"Edward" she whispered.

His head shot up and his tear streaked face looked up at her.

Without a word I crossed over to him and gathered him in my arms, holding him close.

He didn't fight it. Just pulled his arms around me and sobbed openly.

A mother comforting his son.

It was a curious thing finding Edward crying because of a thunderstorm.

He seemed to sense my question without me even saying anything because he mumbled that their was a huge thunderstorm the night that he and his brother had attempted to bring their mother back to life.

I just closed my eyes and held him closer to me and letting him get his emotions out for the first time since who knows how long.

He never mentioned it and neither did I but I could tell that there was a new sense of trust and appreciation between him and me.

One memory that I will always remember is when one day in May that he came to give a report to the Colonel that before he left he walked over to where I was sitting and just gave me a wrapped box and leaving without a word leaving me and everyone else baffled.

When I opened it I discovered that it was a necklace in the shape of a heart. There was also a card in their that said 'Happy Mothers Day Riza'.

Though not biologically I am a mother.

And I will help him whenever he needs it. Whether it is comfort away from prying eyes or stopping the rest of the office from teasing him and causing him even more stress I will be there for my son Edward Elric.

**Ok short but to the point I think.**

**I see Roy and his subordinates less like work friends and more like family if truth be told.**

**Roy is the father. Riza is the mother. Edward is the child and the others well I can't see them as the children but I can see them as brothers for Edward so maybe close uncles or something like that.**

**Hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
